This invention relates to the field of golf stance alignment devices that help a golfer line up his or her feet properly with respect to a target direction of a golf ball.
A very common problem among golfers, whether beginners or professionals, is hitting a shot aimed at a certain position only to have it end up far to the left or right of that position. The most important factor in obtaining consistently straight ball flight is proper alignment of the feet with respect to the target line of flight of the golf ball. Beginners are often so concerned with other aspects of the pre-swing routine, such as keeping their head down, maintaining the proper grip, etc., that foot alignment with respect to the target line is often ignored. Beginners may also be unaware of how to position their feet squarely, even if they try.
In addition, more advanced players often wish to hit a controlled slice (fade) or controlled hook (draw). Proper positioning of the feet is helpful in achieving these shots. However, when golfers first experiment with foot positioning aimed at producing a draw or fade, it may be difficult for them to judge how far off the squared position the feet have to be to produce a controlled fade or draw, rather than a screaming slice or "duck-hook".